


you & i

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: at the ripe old age of 25 and 23 respectively, it’s safe to say that dongyoung and jungwoo’s lives have fallen into one big routine. they call it domestic bliss; their friends call them boring. either way they like what they have.





	you & i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



> hi okay so originally this was gonna be seven days but i wanna play overwatch and also i haven't posted in like a week so uh,,, five days is good enough right?
> 
> dedicating this to my two favs, thanku for always being there for me and helpin me with fic stuff

at the ripe old age of 25 and 23 respectively, it’s safe to say that dongyoung and jungwoo’s lives have fallen into one big routine. they call it domestic bliss; their friends call them boring. either way they like what they have. 

-

monday’s are a hectic day for the both of them. dongyoung’s shift at the lab is a long one thanks to the new trials they’re trying at the minute, starting at 8 and not finishing until close to 6. jungwoo’s isn’t much better; currently in the process of getting his masters, his professor teaches them whole modules in the space of a day, which means he’s confined to his lecture hall for almost the same amount of time dongyoung is at work. 

they have a joint alarm set on dongyoung’s phone for monday’s, ringing out red velvet’s latest hit until one of them (usually jungwoo) gathers the energy to reach over and switch it off. neither of them are morning people, though dongyoung has always been better at waking up out of the two of them, and only a minute or so passes before he’s groaning and pushing himself up off the bed. 

jungwoo whines at the loss of heat, rolling over and reaching his hands out as if he can somehow coax dongyoung to come back to bed, although both of them know they don’t have the time. dongyoung just grabs his hands instead, pulling jungwoo closer to the edge of the mattress and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“c’mon, if you get in the shower with me i’ll wash your hair for you,” dongyoung offers and that’s enough to have jungwoo rolling off of the bed. he just about lands on his feet, wobbling a little as he follows dongyoung into their ensuite. 

still sleepy, jungwoo laughs when he catches his reflection in the bathroom mirror. his hair is all over the place, shining blue under the harsh bathroom light, and his forehead is red from where he’s been leaning on it. dongyoung’s somehow worse, his hair still slightly frizzy from the rain they got caught in yesterday, eyes puffy from sleep and cheek’s smudged with ink. 

“you fell asleep on your hand again last night,” jungwoo chastises, licking his thumb before reaching over and wiping away the calculations that have been transferred onto dongyoung’s skin. 

dongyoung whines at the touch, leaning back from jungwoo’s hand. “hey, don’t rub your saliva all over me.”

“don’t act like you don’t like it,” jungwoo snarks back, patting dongyoung on the cheek before reaching past him to turn on the shower. he then shucks his shirt off, pulling his boxers off too and he throws them over to their washing basket before turning back to dongyoung, who he can tell is trying to stop his eyes from trailing down jungwoo’s body. “hurry up and take your clothes off, don’t think you’re getting out of washing my hair.”

“as if you would let me,” dongyoung grumbles under his breath, but he does as he’s told none the less, kicking off his pajamas before climbing into the shower behind jungwoo. 

they clean in relative silence, jungwoo humming under his breath, eyes closed as dongyoung massages his scalp. he laughs when dongyoung complains that his hands are now blue, but doesn’t say anything back, too content to just bask in the calm as dongyoung rinses his hair. 

once they’re out they take it in turns to dry each other’s hair and jungwoo kisses dongyoung once, twice before moving back to the bathroom to find his hair straighteners. 

by the time he’s back dongyoung is already dressed, and despite all the years they’ve been together, jungwoo still awes over the fact that dongyoung can still look so hot in a pair of dark khakis and a sweater vest. he voices just as much and dongyoung laughs. “i swear if i had a pound for everytime you said that you wouldn’t even need to take out your student loan next year.”

breakfast is easy on days like this. jungwoo can’t eat this early in the morning, it makes him feel weird, so he simply sits at the table and watches at dongyoung munches on his cream cheese bread. the kitchen radio fills the silence, flickering between news headlines for the days and the latest top hits and by the time dongyoung is finished eating, it’s time for both of them to go. 

dongyoung drives to work, whereas jungwoo takes the bus, but they still walk down to the building parking garage together. they share a lingering kiss, like they always do, and jungwoo smiles at dongyoung when he finally pulls back. 

“have a good day. try not to blow up your experiment today.”

“that was one time,” dongyoung huffs. “i guess i hope you have a good day.”

“love you too.”

jungwoo doesn’t stay to watch dongyoung drive out of the parking garage, leaving almost as soon as dongyoung gets in his car and it’s a good thing he does because he only just manages to catch the bus. he spends the short ride listening to seventeen and wondering whether or not dongyoung would mind if he hung up a poster or two of wonwoo in their bedroom. 

-

tuesday’s are much nicer in terms of workload than monday’s are. the both of them still have work, but dongyoung only has an afternoon shift and jungwoo’s practical starts at noon, which means the both of them can lie in for once. 

jungwoo wakes up first, he always does and he rolls around for maybe five, ten minutes before finally climbing out of bed and wandering to the kitchen. he leaves dongyoung asleep, knowing that the elder will wake eventually now that jungwoo isn’t curled up with him. ever since they started dating, he’s always struggled to sleep without jungwoo. 

he curls up on the sofa, turning the tv on for some background noise and then flicks through the notifications on his phone. he’s just laughing over a cat compilation video that kun had sent him when he hears their bedroom door creak open and he smiles, turning round to watch as dongyoung stumbles out. 

he’s so cute when he’s sleepy, wearing pajamas just a little bit too big for him and jungwoo opens his arms so dongyoung can flop into his lap, resting his head on jungwoo’s chest. they cuddle like that until dongyoung gets restless, and jungwoo laughs when dongyoung wriggles out of his grip and rolls to the other side of the sofa. 

“are you hungry?” dongyoung asks, like he doesn’t already know the answer. 

“always,” jungwoo answers and dongyoung laughs, resting a hand on jungwoo’s knee as he curls forwards. “do we still have leftovers in the fridge?”

dongyoung hums and he jumps off the sofa to move over to their kitchen. “there’s fried rice if you want it? we’re out of meat but there’s still some tofu left from when taeyong cooked for us last week so i could cook up some of that too?”

“sounds perfect. do you need any help?”

dongyoung laughs at that. “jungwoo, babe, even if i say yes we both know that you’ll end up just watching me do everything.” jungwoo knows that he’s joking but he still pouts. 

“it’s not my fault you look so cute when you cook for me,” he mumbles and dongyoung smiles, wandering back over to the sofa to ruffle jungwoo’s hair, and pat his cheek. 

“i’m not saying it’s a bad thing jungwoo,” he coos, leaning in to kiss the pout off his face. he lingers, just for a moment, but it’s enough to leave jungwoo wanting more and he whines needily when dongyoung pulls back. “let me take care of it, okay?”

he pouts again and dongyoung leans in to peck his cheek before he’s wandering back to the kitchen. 

making them food doesn’t take long but jungwoo still gets bored simply watching tv and he ends up sat on the kitchen counter, watching as dongyoung works. once it’s done they move back to the sofa, jungwoo sat cross legged with his bowl in his lap and dongyoung spread across the rest of the space, legs stretched out and toes brushing jungwoo’s thighs. 

they watch old spongebob reruns as they eat and honestly, dongyoung wouldn’t want to spend his tuesday mornings any other way. 

-

on wednesday’s they fuck. 

they never meant for it to become routine, but when they’d first moved in together it’d had been their only free evening together and the sex thing had stuck, even after their timetables had changed. 

sometimes, if they’re both tired they end up curled together in bed, clutching each other tight as jungwoo rolls his hips into dongyoung. they come almost at the same time, dongyoung’s nails scratching red lines down jungwoo’s back and jungwoo’s head nuzzled under dongyoung’s jaw. 

other times, on days like this, when they’re both eager to touch, they won’t even make it to the bedroom. 

jungwoo mewls as dongyoung pushes into him, hands scrabbling at their kitchen table, trying to find purchase. his back arches when dongyoung’s hand rests at the base of his spine, and he pushes his hips back needily, forcing dongyoung to bottom out. his movement knocks the breath out of dongyoung, and he curls over jungwoo’s back, forehead resting between his shoulder, breath hot and heavy against jungwoo’s skin. he whimpers when jungwoo’s clenches around him, hips twitching and its good but jungwoo needs more. 

“dongyoung, dongyoung, please, feel so good inside me. you gotta move, please move, please hyung, please,” he begs and dongyoung lets out a wanton moan as he slowly starts to fuck into jungwoo. 

the build up is fast; dongyoung is easily overwhelmed and topping jungwoo like this always sets him way too close to the edge, way too soon. his hands squeeze at jungwoo’s shoulders, holding him tight as he fucks into jungwoo, hips moving erratically as his orgasm gets closer. 

jungwoo is mewling, whining, letting out the most beautiful sounds with every thrust of dongyoung’s hips and it takes all of dongyoung’s will to keep himself move, to not just stop and breathe and calm himself down a little. instead he lets himself go, loses himself in jungwoo and by the time he comes he’s sobbing, tears stuck in his lashes and lips parted as he cries out jungwoo’s name. 

the feeling of dongyoung filling him up is what sends jungwoo over the edge, and he comes untouched, come shooting across the table and onto the floor as his vision whites out for a moment. 

when he comes back to himself dongyoung has already pulled out, and he whines at the feeling of come dripping down the back of his thighs. dongyoung’s still shaking as he cleans them both up, breath ragged and jungwoo is hit with an overwhelming sense of love for the elder. he stands up and turns round, interrupting dongyoung to pull him in for a kiss and dongyoung hums against his lips, bring his hands up to tangle in jungwoo’s hair. 

“i love you,” jungwoo mumbles when they finally part. doyoung expression softens and he leans in to give jungwoo an eskimo kiss. 

“i love you too.”

-

thursdays are a little more unpredictable. 

dongyoung still has his regular 9-5 shift at the lab but jungwoo doesn’t have any classes, and so most weeks (ie the ones where he can’t convince dongyoung to stay home), jungwoo is left to his own devices. 

some weeks yukhei and donghyuck hit him up to play some overwatch with them, other weeks the couple will just straight up invite themselves over to jungwoo’s apartment and they’ll end up playing super smash bros instead. this week however, the pair of them are out of town, visiting donghyuck’s parents in jeju so jungwoo is stuck of what to do. 

he spends the morning rolling around in bed, switching between fucking about on his phone and dozing, and it’s almost midday when he can finally be bothered to get out of bed. in the kitchen he finds lunch for him; a covered bowl of kimchi jjigae and jungwoo smiles to himself, making a mental note to text dongyoung a thank you once he’s finished. 

he changes his mind once he’s curled up on the sofa though, now empty bowl resting on the coffee table and he calls up dongyoung instead, praying that he’s still on his lunch break. his phone only rings a couple times before it connects and jungwoo’s smile returns full force when dongyoung’s voice comes through the speaker.

“jungwoo? is everything okay?” he asks, and jungwoo laughs because he realises this is the first time he’s called dongyoung at work in a while, it makes sense he’d assume the worst. 

“yeah, everything’s okay. i just wanted to hear your voice,” he answers and the splutter that dongyoung lets out is adorable. “are you good hyung?” jungwoo makes sure to make his voice sweeter than usual, almost as if he’s doing aegyo. 

“why are you like this?” is all dongyoung says back and jungwoo laughs, bright and happy. 

“am i not allowed to miss the voice of my favourite person in the world?” he asks, pouting. dongyoung sighs and jungwoo decides to push his luck. “im serious, i didn’t get to see you this morning. you can’t expect me to go this long without at least hearing you speak. i’ll get dongyoung withdrawal and i’ll DIE.”

this time it’s dongyoung’s turn to laugh and even though he can’t see it, jungwoo’s pout deepens. “you’re such a baby sometimes,” dongyoung says, though his voice is soft and jungwoo hums contentedly at the pet name. 

“yes, but i’m your baby and you love me lots.”

another sigh. “i guess i do,” dongyoung huffs and jungwoo is getting ready to fight him when dongyoung carries on speaking. “hey, what are you doing right now?”

jungwoo’s eyes flick from his pajama clad legs to the drama re-runs playing tv before he answers with a resolute, “nothing, why?”

“well i was thinking, my lunch got moved back today because of a meeting we had earlier so i still have an hour to kill. and since you’re missing me SO much maybe you could come to the lab and visit me?” 

jungwoo hums. “but, what would i get out of it?” his tone is teasing, sweet and dongyoung instantly knows where this is going.

“well what do you want, baby?

“i want hyung’s love,” jungwoo answers, desperately trying to stop himself from laughing, though he breaks when dongyoung chuckles under his breath. 

“i guess that can be arranged,” dongyoung says, still laughing slightly and jungwoo hops off the sofa, tugging off his shirt as he walks back to their bedroom. 

“see you in twenty?”

“yeah, see you in twenty.”

-

friday’s are probably jungwoo’s favourite day of the week, not only because it’s the end of the working week, but also because it’s date night and this week it’s his turn to choose what they’re doing. he’s been planning this one for a while now and it’s definitely worth the effort, because the way dongyoung’s face softens when jungwoo pulls the car up in the car park of the restuarant. 

“the place where we had our first date,” dongyoung says, voice heavy with emotion and jungwoo doesn’t get the chance to even open his mouth before dongyoung is leaning over the gear stick and pulling him close, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “i love you, i love you,” he mumbles over and over, pressing kisses to jungwoo’s neck in between words and jungwoo feels so warm and gooey inside. 

“i did good then?” he asks and it’s hard not to laugh at the incredulous look dongyoung gives him. 

“so good, the best. i can’t believe i actually managed to fall in love with someone even more sentimental than i am,” dongyoung answers. he pulls jungwoo in for a proper kiss then, seemingly uncaring that they’re in a well lit car park where anyone could see them, though jungwoo can’t say that he cares too much either. he brings his hands up to cup dongyoung’s cheeks, to hold him steady as he deepens the kiss just a little and the way dongyoung sighs against his lips is everything.  

eventually they pull back, but they don’t go far, jungwoo holding dongyoung’s head close and resting their foreheads together. dongyoung’s cheeks are flushed light pink, they always get like this whenever they kiss, and jungwoo can’t resist kissing him again. “you’re so pretty,” he says once he pulls back again and dongyoung chuckles like it’s the funniest thing he’s heard all day. 

“says you,” he says back and this time jungwoo finds himself chuckling. “you’re literally sat there looking like an angel with your curled hair and big eyes and you have the nerve to say that i’m pretty- hey don’t hit me, i’m being nice to you!”

jungwoo just laughs some more. “stop being cheesy and get out of the car, casanova.” 

“casanova, huh? i think that’s a nickname i could get used to.”

“my god, kim dongyoung, i will drive us back home right now if you dont-”

he’s interrupted when dongyoung leans in to kiss him again, and it goes as smoothly as a kiss can when one of the participants is mid-speech and yet it still has jungwoo feeling weak in the knees. he tilts his head to the side a little, allowing himself to indulge for a moment or two before pulling away. “you’re lucky i love you.”

“yeah, i am lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this,,, i have a nsfw twt @lewdnct and a curiouscat in my bio so feel free to send me fic requests or stuff an ill try my best to write somethign


End file.
